


Awkward...

by roseantique1234



Category: AB6IX (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Funny Misunderstanding, Gen, lovably quirky relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseantique1234/pseuds/roseantique1234
Summary: Dongho, alone, in a practice room, white substance?!!!! What is going on?!!!!!A cute misunderstanding that brings the two boys just a little bit closer
Kudos: 14





	Awkward...

“Hyung…. what are you doing?” Daehwi looks on in shock.

Dongho looks back over his shoulder awkwardly. He didn’t think anyone would catch him. It was 10pm, most of the trainees had gone to wash up in the dorms. He was extra careful in ensuring that no one was in the training rooms anymore. He even checked that no one was following him 10 times, in his short dash to the training center. He kept the light dim, and made as little noise as possible. He even had an alibi, in case anyone found out he was missing at the dorms. (He made Minki promise to say that he was calling his parents, if anyone asked). It was a foolproof plan… so why was Daehwi here, right now, behind him.

Daehwi was stunned. He had forgotten his lyric sheet in the practice room, but no one (even his beloved Sungwoon hyung) wanted to follow him back to retrieve it. He has always been a bit of a coward, and making that long trip back in the chilly night was one that tested his courage in the most perverse ways. He thought no one was in the training center. So when he saw the dim light shining in one of the training rooms his brain started hallucinating a mile a minute. Was it a ghost? Was it a stray cat (but why would a stray cat be here)? Was it the lingering spirit of an eliminated trainee?????? 

His heart urged him to run, but some heroic inclination overwhelmed him. “If there really is something paranormal here, I need to save my friends and chase it away now!”. Oh how our little Daehwi has grown. He bit his lower lip, closed his eyes and nervously approached the training room. He put his shaking fingers onto the door knob, and with a burst of courage thrust it open. “Who goes there!” he yelled in the manliest voice he can muster. He expected a chill to run through him, or some sort of verbal response, but all he heard was the soft tinker of metal. Confused, yet scared, Daehwi opened his eyes to see a shocked Dongho staring back at him. 

Daehwi noticed a white substance on Dongho’s fingers, and felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Dongho shoulders were blocking what he exactly was doing, but Daehwi didn’t notice that. He was brain was overheating from the thought of what Dongho could have been doing. 

“Hyung…. why are you doing that here?” Daehwi muttered while trying to avoid eye contact.

“Daehwi ah… please don’t tell anyone. If not, my reputation will be ruined.” Dongho replied awkwardly.

“Hyung! You shouldn’t be doing that here. I mean the bathroom is fine, we’re all guys anyway…” 

“Bathroom? Why would I do this in the bathroom?” a confused Dongho replied.

“What do you mean ‘why’? Isn’t that what normal people do?!” 

“When did normal people start eating yogurt in the bathroom?”

“That’s just what normal… wait… yogurt?” 

Daehwi was completely thrown off by Dongho’s reply. In surprise, he finally turned around to look at the room properly. He noticed a spoon lying by Dongho’s foot, and approached Dongho timidly. As he got closer, he discovered the source of the noise he heard. There, in front of Dongho, stood an elaborate set up. There was a metal teaspoon, a small metal bowl, a couple boxes of fruit, a back of cereal, and in that metal bowl a small pool of yogurt with two blueberries as eyes. 

The soft tinker he heard, was the sound of Dongho accidentally dropping his spoon when Daehwi opened the door. A little yogurt had spilled onto his hand, and Dongho was presently licking it off his fingers. Daehwi stared on in shock, first at the yogurt, then at Dongho.

“What? Can’t a man eat his yogurt in peace?” Dongho, proceeded to dot cheeks with a few strawberries, and add hair to the bowl with a little cereal. After admiring his work, he snapped a quick picture and proceeded to consume the adorable creation. “Here, have some, and promise me you won’t tell anyone” Dongho brought a spoonful to Daehwi’s lips.

Almost by reflex, Daehwi opened his lips, and at the contents of the spoon– it tasted good. He was still struggling to process this scenario. Kang Dongho, the white tiger of Nu’est, kendo athlete, sexy bandit, boss of produce 101 season 2, was decorating yogurt, and eating it secretly at 10pm. It didn’t make sense. Or at least it seemed like it didn’t. Finally, he let out a little chuckle. “Our Dongho hyung is so cute.” Daehwi thought.

“What are you laughing at?” Dongho retorted, slightly annoyed.

“Nothing, nothing, do you have somemore yogurt? I wanna have some too” Daehwi sat himself next to Dongho.

“Yea sure, here you go.” Dongho replied while handing him a tub he had next to him.

For the next 30 minutes, the two boys enjoyed a sweet moment of solitude, as they took turns creating cute characters on yogurt. Unfortunately, their peace was disrupted when the voices of a concerned Jonghyun and Youngmin sounded over the PA system.

“Kang Dongho!” Jonghyun began.

“Lee Daehwi!” Youngmin added.

“Where are you!!” Both collectively shouted.

Dongho and Daehwi widened their eyes in shock, gathered the ingredients and dashed back to the dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi There!
> 
> Haha I hope I gotchu with this little story.
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback or requests!


End file.
